The Life of Itachi Uchiha
by Lelouch of the Rebellion
Summary: Itachi begins to fade away and says goodbye to his precious little brother. But before he disappears he remembers his life before the Akatsuki, before the massacre. This is the story of a loving brother... The Life of Itachi Uchiha


Now before you read The Life of Itachi Uchiha I want you all to know that this will be a three part series and that some of the character's ages will be closer together for the purpose of the story. Now about the pairings, well I thought about not having any pairings but decided to anyways. So on to the pairings, I decided that I wanted to go with Itachi x Anko. I don't know why I chose this but I thought it would be better than the very common Itachi x Sakura pairing I see all the time. Now if you don't like the pairing or the fact I made everyone's ages closer together then don't read the story. Please review if you have any suggestions and I will gladly consider it. Also since this is my first chapter I am going to ask people who review to tell me what I should change. I will change it if it's of any relevance.

As the edo tensei jutsu was being cancelled and Itachi Uchiha was fading away he began to walk towards his younger brother Sasuke "I always lied to you telling you to forgive me. I always kept you far away, with my own hands." Itachi brings his hand out. "I didn't want… to involve you. But now I think… that maybe 'you'would have been able to change our father… our mother… and the Uchiha. If I had faced you from the start and tried to see things from your point of view and talked to you about the truth… but I failed and no matter what I say it won't reach you. That's why I'm finally going to say what I really think."Itachi places his hand on Sasuke's head and had his forehead on Sasuke's spoke his final words to his precious little brother. "No matter what you decide or what you do from now on… I will love you forever." Itachi begins to fade away, but before he does he begins to recall his life. Back when he was a Genin and was teamed up with Anko and Yamato (just bare with me okay) 'Those really were good times.' Itachi thought.

Time Change 13 years ago

Itachi Uchiha age 7

Itachi Uchiha finished his last day at the academy. He had skipped ahead in his grades and because of that he would be teamed up with people he had never met. But he didn't care; he was now a step closer to becoming a powerful shinobi… a step closer to ensure that the ninja world would remain peaceful.

Itachi saw his family who were watching the graduation ceremony. Miruka sensei (I know not very creative) was giving a speech "Each and every one of you have made me proud, you have graduated from the academy but that does not mean you're genin. You must complete one last difficult task to earn the rank of genin. But regardless of what happens. I am proud of each and every one of you." He looks over to Itachi. "Now for the rookie of the year to give his speech."

Itachi nodded his head and walked up. Everyone was murmuring about Itachi's age and how skilled he was. Itachi paid no attention to them, but he then caught a glimpse of a girl with black hair with a blue tint, she looked like she was of the age of nine. She was eating some dango which was also Itachi's favorite thing to eat. The girl noticed and smiled. Itachi blushed but hid it quickly. No one had noticed that he was blushing so he was safe.

'What was that feeling, my heart… it was as if it was soaring.' Itachi was now in front of everyone and pushed the thought of that girl aside so he could give his speech. "Hello I am Itachi Uchiha, and I am here to share my words with you all. So please lend me your ears." Everyone waited patiently for Itachi to start. "I give you all a solemn promise… that I will protect the peace; it is our duty as shinobi to walk the path of shadows. We don't become ninja to promote power; we become shinobi to protect the ninja world and the people. We don't care for fame; we don't raise our hands against comrades. We may have just graduated, but I assure you that every graduate you see here will protect the ninja world with all their heart. I may not know any of them, but I can see that every individual will be of great importance. That is my promise to all of you… and to every other innocent person." Everyone excluding Fugaku and Mikoto were surprised that Itachi gave that kind of speech. But everyone started clapping at the young prodigy's speech. Itachi bowed in gratitude and returned with the other graduates.

Miruka walked back up and began to speak "that was a wonderful speech Itachi. Well that concludes the graduation ceremony. I hope you all treat your children to something nice."

Itachi returned to his family and they all congratulated him. Sasuke embraced his elder brother "big brother you were so cool."

Itachi smiled "Thanks Sasuke"

Mikoto kneeled down to be eye level with her two boys "How about we go to the new café that opened up a week ago. I heard they have really good dango." Itachi's eyes sparkled. His mother laughed and they were on their way to eat dango.

Scene Change

Itachi Uchiha and his family celebrated on graduating from the academy. They went to a café that served dango (the same one Itachi and Kisame went to.)

Itachi's father Fugaku began to praise Itachi "You did well my son, becoming rookie of the year and passing at age seven. But you haven't made genin just yet. First you have to pass your new sensei's test along with your team."

Mikoto, Itachi's mother began to speak "you'll probably find out who you'll be paired up with tomorrow."

Itachi smiled "I won't fail father, mother." Itachi looks over at Sasuke who was eating a rice ball. "Tell me Sasuke are you enjoying your rice ball."

Sasuke gave him an innocent smile "you bet, rice balls are the best!"

Itachi shook his head in disagreement "Sorry Sasuke but dango is far superior."

Sasuke then retorts "oh whatever rice balls are a thousand times better then dango." Before they could argue any further Fugaku intervened "Enough of your petty squabbling, this is a special day for Itachi so let's enjoy it." The two Uchiha brothers nod their heads in understanding and continued eating and chatting.

The Uchiha family finishes their meal and leave to go home. As they reach their home Fugaku and Itachi stay outside for a sparring match for preparation for Itachi's test. Fugaku tells Itachi that he will be using the sharingan to increase the difficulty. Itachi agrees with his father's addition.

Itachi readies his stance; he has a kunai ready while his father only stands there with his sharingan active. "Attack" was all Fugaku said and Itachi rushes at his father and tries to impale him with a kunai but to be dodged with ease. Fugaku throws a kunai and Itachi counters by throwing his kunai. Fugaku quickly rushes towards Itachi and does a sweep kick. However Itachi jumps over his feet and they were now face to face,but Fugaku caught Itachi's left foot and he threw him. Itachi landed on his feet just in time.

Fugaku begins to scold him "you need to be faster than this Itachi. Right now I'm going easy on you and I can assure you the jonin you'll be facing won't be as lenient as me." Itachi retaliates and weaves signs at impressive speeds for the fireball jutsu. A fireball was shot out and Fugaku counters with his own fireball jutsu which was bigger in size and overpowered Itachi's. Itachi dodged the fire ball in time and threw three shuriken at his father. Fugaku brought out a kunai and blocked the three shuriken.

Itachi narrows his eyes and is in deep thought 'I can't defeat father like this, perhaps that'll work.' "Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu "dozens of embers were shot out but Fugaku dodged the embers with ease due to his sharingan. Itachi quickly jumped over his father and threw nine kunai all around him. The kunai were revealed to have smoke bombs and they exploded. Fugaku was now in a giant cloud of smoke. He then see's a small light which was a fire ball and quickly dodges it. Fugaku rushes over to where the fireball's origin was and attacks Itachi. They begin to have a taijutsu battle both not letting up. Fugaku goes in for a jab but Itachi blocks and attempts to kick his father's chest. But due to Fugaku's sharingan he blocked with ease and pushed him aside. Itachi quickly attacks again and begins a relentless barrage of punches and kicks each one being blocked perfectly by Fugaku. Fugaku was beginning to overpowering Itachi and in the end won and kicked Itachi to the ground.

Fugaku stood over Itachi "you did well Itachi, you used the smoke to distract me and then use the fireball jutsu to try and end the battle. But you forget that these eyes see all." Itachi smirks and he disappears in a cloud of smoke. Fugaku widens his eyes in realization. "A shadow clone"

The real Itachi end up behind him with his kunai out. "It looks like I win father."

Fugaku looks back to his son "like I said before, these eyes see all" Fugaku disappears and ends up behind Itachi and puts his hand on Itachi's head. Realization hits Itachi "Genjustu!? But…" Itachi recalls when he dodged his father's sweep kick and how they were face to face. "It was when I dodged your sweep kick"

"Correct… I used Genjustu on you as a precaution. But you did very well used the smoke to distract me from your fire style attack, but to also use a shadow clone to distract me to then end the fight. If I wasn't using the sharingan I wouldn't have seen it coming."

Itachi sighs "but I still lost" Itachi smiles "but I now know what my next goal is"

Fugaku raised his eyebrow "and what would that be" Itachi looked at his father with determination. "I plan on awakening my sharingan." Fugaku was astonished at Itachi's determination. He smiled "awakening the sharingan is no easy feat. You can't awaken it by tomorrow." Itachi smiled "I know that father, but this is my goal for the future. I plan to awaken it before I'm nine years old."

Before Fugaku could press the matter any further Mikoto shouts at them "Fugaku it's almost MIDNIGHT Itachi needs to go to bed NOW!" Itachi and Fugaku quickly go inside the house and into their rooms and go to bed.

Scene Change

Itachi left the house to go back to the academy to be assigned with his new team and to find out who his sensei would be. After walking for about ten minutes Itachi makes it to the Academy and takes his seat. He sees all the other students who graduated. Since he skipped all the grades he graduated along with them. But he doesn't know any of them until Itachi sees his best friend Shisui Uchiha who was three years older than him. Itachi walked up to him. "Shisui it's good to see you. I hope you and I can be on the same team." Shisui smiled "I do too, but we won't most likely. By the way your speech was nice."Itachi smiled "thanks Shisui that means a lot." Shisui was ruffling Itachi's hair "I'm proud of you Itachi." Before Itachi could say anything else he was interrupted by the teacher who got their attention. It was Miruka sensei. "Alright class I'm going to be assigning you your teams". Miruka began telling everyone their teams and teammates.

Miruka had then called out the seventh team "And team 7 will consist of Itachi Uchiha" Itachi was now paying careful attention. "Along with Anko Mitarashi"

Anko stood from her chair "Alright I get the rookie of the year!" Itachi stared at her and remembered her from the graduation ceremony. Anko walked over to Itachi and looked over at Shisui "hey you mind if I sit next to my new teammate Shisui?" Shisui stood up "of course, I'll take your seat then." They both exchange their seats.

Miruka began to twitch his eye "if you're quite done Anko I'd like to tell you who your next teammate is."

"Yeah yeah whatever just tell us already" was Anko's reply. Itachi was looking at her with a confused expression but decided to pay attention to Miruka sensei so he could find out his third teammate.

Miruka cleared his throat "well your third teammate is Tenzo Yamato."A young boy of the age of 9 stood from his chair. He had brown eyes and had short black hair. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and blue cargo pants.

Miruka called out other teams and dismissed everyone and told them which room each would go to meet their new sensei. Itachi and his team were to stay here to wait for their new teacher.

"Why is there a member of the inferior Uchiha on my team!? You're just a brat who'll only slow me and Anko down. Well no matter, you'll probably fail the test with the Jounin."

Anko retorts "Yamato that's no way to treat a teammate, and the Uchiha are not weak!" Itachi intervenes "its okay Anko I don't mind, everyone views things differently than others. But I'd prefer if we could just get along."

Yamato maintained his glare "you and your clan are just pathetic, I'll never know how you guys were made the police force."

Anko slammed her fist on the table "WHAT THE HELL'S YOU'RE PROBLEM! The Uchiha are a powerful clan so why don't you just shut up!"

Yamato twisted his face in anger "why are siding with him!? He's pathetic and you know it!" Before their arguing could continue the door was open to reveal their new sensei.

He had short shaggy black hair and had a scar on his chin which formed an X. He didn't wear the common Jounin uniform but instead wore white robes."Hello my name is Danzo Shimura and I will be your sensei. Also as you can tell I am not wearing the Jounin uniform because I am not a Jounin but a village elder. I have been chosen as your teacher because of your talents. So please don't waste my time."

Now before anyone goes all rage mode on me about Yamato being a prick this is when they're kids. Itachi is relatively the same because he's so determined to bring peace to the world because f the third great ninja war. Also Anko will also be 9 years old along with Yamato. Now onto more pressing matters, Danzo being their sensei seemed like it would work. Danzo had an interest in Hashirama's cells and the Sharingan so in a sense this would work out. But if you disagree with my decision I could change it to an OC or perhaps Kakashi. But the problem with that is he's an anbu. But again if you really don't want Danzo as the sensei then by all means tell me. If you didn't like any part of the chapter then tell me and I will do a completely different version that will please everyone. Though I hope it doesn't come to that, I will if I have to though.


End file.
